Paris Is Nice This Time Of Year
by Bmcenroe132
Summary: EDITED! After Hermione's break up, will Draco find the courage to tell his friend how he feels about his friend. Or will he let her slip away none the wiser. Read to find out!


_Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns the rights to these characters , I have just given them a new story._

Being a good person sucked Draco Malfoy thought bitterly as he walked into his office. Maybe that was why he was such a selfish bastard grown up. But he had grown up, and he had become a man that he could be proud of, but that didn't mean being a good person didn't suck.

He was a lot of things but being a bad mate was not one of them, even if he was in love with his best friend's girl. Oh yes, he had allowed himself to fall for his best friend's girlfriend and he hated himself for it, he hated her for it and most of all he hated Blaise for getting there first. But what could he do but be a good friend and sit back and watch everything he never knew he wanted slip away?

He would never forget the moment he realized that he loved her. They were attending a ministry function; Blaise was away on Auror business and had asked Draco to escort her. He remembered how amazingly gorgeous she looked that night in that completely red lace dress that was floor length and just off the shoulders. They had spent plenty of time together prior to this night, seeing as they both worked in the department for magical co-operation and often worked together on one thing or another, but that was different. That night though he saw her differently he saw her the way Blaise had seen her along.

He had truly gotten to know her since that night. He had learned the real reason for her and Weasley's split, and it wasn't because they weren't made for each other. She had found him sleeping with Luna Lovegood six months after they had official started dating. She pretended not to still be bitter about the whole thing, but she was he could tell. She told him her hopes and dreams for the future, how she had always wanted to be a writer and was secretly working on a biography for the great Harry Potter the true story. Though she had sworn him to secrecy, she hadn't told Potter about it yet. She confessed that though she loved her job she wasn't sure for how long she would continue to do it. It lacked the spark she was looking for.

He told her of his childhood, and how though his father was a horrible person and deserved to be where he ended up, but that he had truly loved Draco and his mother and had never raised a hand to hurt either of them. And though his beliefs had caused them so many hardships he didn't hate him, he just truly felt sorry for him. Though she couldn't really understand how he could still feel that way after everything, and being nearly sent to prison himself, she understood that no matter what we still somehow always find it in ourselves to love our parents.

He found himself wanting to be around her more and more, even if that meant watching her be with Blaise. He figured being her friend was better than not being in her life at all. He was secretly pleased though that Blaise's job with the Auror's kept him away quite a bit and he did get her to himself rather a lot. They had become very good friends, and he figured that wasn't so bad.

But today was not a good day. He had met Blaise for lunch at the leaky Calderon where Blaise told Draco he was going to ask Hermione to marry him. He realized then that there was small part of him that was holding out hope that it wouldn't work out with the two of them. It seemed though that wasn't going to be the case. So, after a quick lunch he went ring shopping with his best mate to help him pick out a ring.

He had picked a very large square halo cut diamond on a platinum band, simple and yet so Hermione. Draco put on a good face for his friend seeing as he was so happy, but he wanted nothing more than to escape and retreat to his office and sulk for the remainder of the day. Which he was thankful able to do after Blaise's purchase.

The rest of day passed on what could only be described as blur and before he knew it, he was home, with a glass of fire whiskey in hand staring at the glass wall of his penthouse apartment overlooking London. He tried not to think about the dinner Blaise had setup for Hermione tonight in which he planned on popping the question.

On his way home he decided that he was going to put his feeling behind him, he needed to start supporting his best friend, maybe he would even let his mother set him up on a date with one of her friends daughters she is always raving about. He thought a holiday might do him some good, get away from London and away from Hermione. Distance would surely help, wouldn't?

At seven thirty he decided that he would pop in over to the pub down from his flat for a pint. He owled Potter and asked him to meet him, he felt like drinking alone was just too depressing. He wanted to laugh at the irony of him being friends with Harry Potter most days. Hermione and Harry were a packaged deal, one came with the other, and just like Hermione had Potter had become a regular fixture in his life, dare he even say a close friend.

At eight Potter walked in the door with female Red hot on his heels. "Mate," Potter said slapping Draco on the back and taking the stool next to Draco. Ginny murmuring a hello and sliding in next to Potter.

"Thanks for meeting me," Draco said as he motioned for the bartender to bring them a round. "Needed to get out of the house for a while,"

Harry nodded before getting on the topic of quidditch sensing that he needed light conversation. They debated who was going to make it the cup this year and made plans to get tickets for the World Cup. They talked about work and things that was going on at the ministry. Minister elections were coming up and they speculated whether or not anyone would run against Kingsley who had been doing a damn good job since the end of war.

After two pints Potter finally broached the subject that Draco had been hoping to avoid. "So, Blaise told me you guys went ring shopping today," he said causally.

"Yeah we did, he picked out a nice ring, Granger should love it," Draco said trying to sound nonplused about the whole thing.

"So, you are going remain silent about the way you feel?" He asked. Damn Potter and his usually way of knowing someone's deepest secrets.

Draco took a big gulp of his beer before answering "not sure what you are talking about."

"Hog wash you ass, you know exactly what I am talking about. You are infatuated with that girl and haven't said anything," Ginny snorted and Draco glared at her.

"Who am I to stand in their way, they are both very happy and he loves her, he is my best mate how can I take that away?"

"At least you will have said your peace," Potter reasoned.

"Yeah but not at the expense of my friend." Potter seemed to understand that Draco didn't want to be pushed on the subject, so he dropped it for now. It wasn't over till the fat lady sings in any case.

"I heard that Parkinson is back in London?" Potter said "Does Zabini know?"

"If he does, he hasn't mentioned it to me, I figured he wouldn't care having Granger and all." Zabini never talked of his ex-girlfriend who had left him three years ago and Draco knew the subject was very much off limits with the Italian wizard.

They continued talk about meaningless subjects while they drank. Ginny chiming in every once and awhile. It was half past elven before they left the pub and Draco made the short walk home. Though being out had helped it hadn't proved too much of a distraction.

Walking through the door and switching on the light he nearly had a heart attack when he spotted Blaise sitting on his couch staring at the wall. The ring box on the coffee table open the with prefect ring still firmly nestled inside. Closing the door behind him he made his way over the couch where his friend set, Blaise didn't say anything. Draco moved around to the drink cart that he kept next the back wall and poured two glasses of fire whiskey. Placing one in Blaise's hand he took a seat.

They sat in silence for a long time, he knew that he would talk when he was ready to talk. It took twenty minutes of silence and half a glass of whiskey before he finally spoke.

"Did you know Pansy was back in town?" He asked, Draco wanted to groan, not this again. Blaise and Pansy had been together for four years before she left him just over three years ago and moved to Paris to be away from him. It had torn Blaise apart at the time. Draco wasn't sure that he would ever be able to get past the whole experience before he had met Granger.

"Yeah I did," Draco answered him.

Blaise nodded taking another big gulp of his glass "she came to see me just before dinner," he said turning to look out at the London night. "Seeing her mate brought it all back for me, all those feelings that I had for her, the way I felt when she left." He turned his gaze back to the ring box of the table in front him. "She told me she should have never left in the first place. That she was sorry," he laughed bitterly. "You know I really thought I was going to get me chance at being happy,"

"Mate just because she is back, it doesn't mean things have changed you can still be happy with Granger. You love her, you were ready to marry her."

Blaise didn't say anything for a while. Draco didn't push knowing that he needed this time process what was happening. "I broke up with Hermione," he said finally, "I realized when I saw Pansy that though I love Hermione, I still am in love with Pansy, and if I am still in love with her, I would only be doing Hermione a disservice by asking her to marry me. She deserves more than a broken man."

Astatic was the word that came to mind when Blaise had said this. But he tried to contain his excitement, his friend was in a time of need right now. "How did she take it," Draco asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Like the elegant person she is," Blaise said. He stood up finished off his glass of whiskey before setting it down and picking up the ring. "I'm going to get away for bit mate, go to my summer home in Millan. Clear my head. Do me a favor and check on her in a couple days. I know she has Potter and Weasley but just check on her please. I know you guys have become pretty good friends," Draco nodded. His friend walked over to the fireplace and was gone in a flash of green flames.

...

It had been two days since that night, and Hermione hadn't been to work since. Potter told him she was holding up, but to stop by and see her, it might cheer her up. So, at half past five Draco left the ministry, apperated to the alley way just a few blocks from Granger's flat. Stopped into a market on the walk over and picked up a bottle of wine thinking it might cheer her up a bit.

It was six by the time he knocked on her door. It took a few minutes before door the door opened, she looked mildly surprised to see him on her doorstep. He held up the bottle, it happened to be her favorite, she smiled slightly before stepping aside and let him in.

He had only ever been to her place on few occasions. It was small one-bedroom flat that happened to only be a few blocks from his own. Though the place was small it still had an air of feeling roomie, which he wondered if Hermione had something to do with.

She led him to the kitchen where she motioned for him to sit down while she busied herself with finding the glasses and a bottle opener. "Did he ask you to come check on me?" She asked as she slid into the seat opposite him.

He took the corkscrew from her and opened the bottle before pouring them each a healthy measure. "Yes, but I would have come on my own accord even if he hadn't," he said pushing her glass towards her. She nodded "how are you holding up?" He asked hoping he wasn't being to instinctive.

"Well I have been better," she took a big gulp of her wine. "But I have gained a bit of perspective over the last couple of days."

Draco swirled his wine around a bit before taking a sip of it "and what might that be?"

"I don't think I was as in love with him as I thought I was." She said after a moment. "I was happy don't get me wrong, but it was in contentment. I was just happy not to be a lone."

"Are you just saying that to make yourself feel better? Make it easier?"

She regarded him for a moment "Yeah I think I am." she sighed then smiled lightly before taking another sip of wine "so how are things in the department? What's happened in the last two day?"

He could tell she was done with talking about Blaise "Franklin from the French ministry will be arriving in a month to discuss the World Cup with Bateman and the head of games and sports. The planning is well under way. They are talking of sending few people to pairs in a couple weeks for the finalizing of the plans."

"Paris would be lovely this time of year," she remarked wistfully.

He smirked at her "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I put our names down to go," he said earning a surprised smile. "Well I figured you could use the time away from London even if it was for work,"

She smiled sadly "It's because of Pansy isn't it?" She asked turning to look out over her garden bathed in the setting sun. "I heard she was back."

Draco sighed and shifted in his seat. What did he tell her? How much would Blaise want her to know? "I think that her reappearance took him by surprises. And that there may still be feelings there, he felt you deserved more." she nodded and turned back to look at him.

"You didn't have to come here you know; I know he is your best mate. I figured that our friendship had come to an end too."

"Hermione we aren't teenagers anymore, yes he is my mate, but it doesn't mean I can't be your friend too. Besides the fact we work together, I've become rather fond of you."

She laughed and a true smile graced her lips. "I never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy would utter those words to me," he laughed too, hoping to cover his lapse in judgment.

"I best be off; I have business to attend too with my mother this evening. I will see you at work tomorrow?" He asked standing.

"Yeah," he made to let himself out before she stopped him. "Draco," she said softly. "Thank you," he nodded before heading back out through sitting room and to the door.

...

In two days', time Draco found himself in Paris with Hermione sitting in endless meetings with the French Ministry about the quidditch World Cup. He could tell though she wasn't back to her normal self yet and wondered how much her break up with Blaise would alter who she was.

He had made a promise to himself before leaving London that he would make this trip enjoyable for her. When they arrived the night before he had demanded she put her things in her room and that she accompany him to dinner at a little bistro that was just a few blocks from the hotel they were staying in. She seemed to be her old self, at dinner smiling and laughing at his jokes even the ones that weren't all that funny.

They talked about his mother and her latest adventure with her remaining sister and her grandson Teddy Lupin. They debated what the Potters would name their second son who was due at the end of December. And she let him in on a secret.

She was planning on leaving the Ministry very soon. She wasn't sure what she was planning to do in the long run, but she wanted to travel the world. And now she was free to do so, without any strings connecting her to England. He tried to be supportive as she talked about the places she wanted to visit and he gave her little tips for each of the places he had been to himself.

But the thought of not seeing her, well that was a gut punch. A part of him wanted to offer to accompany her, but he reframed. The woman just got out of a long-term relationship the last things she needed was for him to invite himself along. Beside did he really want to be her rebound. And what would Blaise say? Did it matter?

One thing he was certain of was he loved her. He knew that with every fiber of his being. But would she ever allow herself to love him in return. Their past was a horrid one, and though they learned to get past it as friends, that was as friends. Lovers were a whole totally different thing.

The trip had done what he had meant it to, she was able to forget about Blaise even for just a moment while they had been gone. By the time they returned to London he could see a bit of her old self returning. She had a new fire about her, which delighted him all the while scaring him. He was afraid that at any moment she might decide it was time to proceed to the next chapter. He was afraid that he might not be including when she did.

The plan's for cup had been finalized on their trip, all that was left was for it be decided who would play for the cup. Romania had already beaten Bulgaria. Now it was between England and Ireland the game was to take place the Saturday after they returned. Potter had been able to get them all tickets for the match. It had taken a bit of convincing to get Hermione to agree to go. Somehow though Red had done it. In the week that followed her split from Blaise the papers had had a field day trying to guess what had caused the breakup. Because of the unwanted attention Hermione had kept her public outings to the bare minimum.

Draco had learned over the course of their friendship that Granger was a very private person. She wasn't Weasley who loved the attention, if she had had it her way after the war she would have faded into obscurity. Being a war hero didn't afford her that luxury though. It was hard for her to see her very private life displayed in the tabloids for all to see. He knew this was one of her biggest reasons for wanting leave England behind for a while. She wanted to escape the never-ending scrutiny that came along with being Hermione Granger.

It was half past noon when he had arrived at her place to pick her up for the game. They had decided they would go together; the game was to be played an hour outside of London and Hermione had agreed to make the drive with him. He knocked on the door a couple times, there was no answer. He waited a few minutes before he knocked again. Again, there was no answer, starting to get worried he knocked again only this time a lot harder almost as if he was about to break the door down. Which if he was honest, he wasn't against doing.

Finally, the door swung open to reveal a very disheveled looking Hermione who had tears stains down her checks. She had been crying again. He knew she tried to hide it from him, but he knew that she was not ready to move on.

"I'm not going," she said as she opened to door a little wider for him to move past her.

"Come on you promised Red you would go," he said as he heard the door close behind him.

"I don't care," she said moving past him and towards the kitchen. He followed her, when they reached the table, he found the source of the tears.

Laying on the kitchen table was that mornings copy of the paper. The front picture was of Blaise and Pansy trolling down a cobble stoned street in London. He picked it up and read the headline 'Zabini reunited with Parkinson'.

"Did you know?" She asked as she set down.

"No," he said honestly. "The last I heard from him he was taking holiday,"

"It's only been three weeks," she said as more tears slid down her face.

Those tears knocked the wind out of him. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. "It's as if the last year and half has meant nothing to him. She waltzes back into his life, and poof Hermione who,"

"Hermione,"

"How can I possible show my face to the world today. I have been completely blindsided by all of this and I am a complete mess,"

"Look Granger you can sit here and cry, feel sorry for yourself. Or can pull it together and go out there and show the world this isn't the end for you. Look I don't know what is going on his head right now. But I can tell you this, the last year and half did mean something to him. He loves you, I know he does. But he knew that he couldn't love you the way that you deserved. And instead of stringing you along he let you go so that maybe just maybe you could get back out there and find what you deserve." He said. "So, you are going to get your bum in that bathroom and are going to get yourself cleaned up. And then we are going to go to that game, we are going to have a good time with our friends. And maybe just maybe get a little slouched while doing it!" He said with a smirk.

She looked at him as if she wanted to protest, she didn't though knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Slowly she got up and made her way down the hall to her small bathroom. A few minutes later he heard the shower turn on. He looked around the small kitchen before looking back to the paper. He picked it up again and started to read the article accompanied with the picture.

The Wizarding world was shocked just a few weeks ago when the news of War Hero Hermione Granger's break with Blaise Zabini surfaced. Many believed there would be wedding bells in the near future for these two. It was rumored Zabini had been ring shopping with best mate Draco Malfoy the afternoon of the breakup. So, it comes as a real surprise that just three weeks later Zabini would be spotted with ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson hand and hand strolling down a London street. Parkinson famously broke up with Zabini three years ago, leaving the poor bloke to pick up the pieces. Are we seeing reconciliation for these two onetime love birds? The better question is how is Hermione Granger taking all of this? Stay tuned readers.

Draco set the paper back down and stared at the picture. What was Blaise thinking? Just then he heard the shower cut off. He hoped to Merlin Hermione wouldn't ask him if the rumors were true about the ring shopping. He wouldn't be able to lie to her, and he wasn't sure she would be able to swallow that pill.

And why hadn't Blaise told Draco he was back? Or the fact that he and Pansy seemed to be giving it another go. Did he think Draco wouldn't approve? Of course, he didn't approve, or at least not the timing of it all.

He heard Hermione's footsteps in the hall, he looked up to see her make her way back into the kitchen, "why don't we apperiate?" she said when she reached the table. "I don't feel like driving and we'll be late if we don't,"

"Alright," He said standing to follow her back through the little flat to the front door. They made their way out into the warm London air, walking in silence to the little alleyway not far from her flat. Turning into the alley the stopped just inside the shadow's so they were out of sight from the muggles passing by.

"See you in a moment," she said before she was gone with pop.

...

The match had proven to be just what she needed to get her mind off the article. Being around friends helped pull her out of the funk she had been in all morning long. England had a flattened Ireland and would be heading to the world cup in just few short weeks. Not ready for the afternoon to end Hermione and Draco had agreed to get a few pints with Harry and Ginny at a local pub.

Drago and Harry had gone to the bar to get another round for the table, "Has she seen today's paper?" Harry asked while they wait for the bartender.

"Yes, she was a right mess when a came to collect her."

"Did you know," he asked just as Hermione had.

"No, the last I knew he was taking holiday. Has he been back to work?"

"Showed up on Monday," Harry said.

"I can tell you, though he is my mate I want to wallop him right about now."

"It's a bit soon to be rubbing it in her face?" Harry said.

"That is an understatement. Beside the fact that he is so eager to jump back into it with Pansy. You saw him after she left, he was mess for weeks. I didn't think he would ever get passed it till..."

"Hermione came along." Harry finished for him.

"Yeah,"

"Did she ask you about the ring?"

"No, and I hope she doesn't. I can't lie to her. And how is that going to make her feel. Just hours before he broke up with her, he was ready to ask her to marry him,"

"Have you told her how you feel," he asked.

"No, the last thing she needs right now is for me to lay that on her," the bartender set four pints in front of them. Draco fished out a few pounds from his pocket and laid them down on the bar before picking up two of the pints.

"She is talking about leaving you know,"

"Yeah, we talked about it when we were in Paris."

"Let me guess you were all supportive of it," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"What else am I supposed to be?"

"Are you really going to let her slip away without tell her. Come on,"

Harry let the subject drop though when they reached the table. Passing the pints around they both took their seats.

"Thank you," Hermione said to Draco as he took the chair next to hers.

"For what?"

"For making me come today. For not letting me wallow in my own self pity,"

"Hey that is what friends are for,"

...

It was late when Draco finally stumbled into his flat. The four of them had spent the rest of the night drinking at the pub. By the end of it he and Hermione were pretty drunk. It took all the determination he had not to splinch them when he brought them back to London. After making sure Hermione was settled for the night, he made his way home. He walked seeing as it wasn't far from her flat to his. He didn't want to press his luck any further and thought it was best just to walk.

Walking in he threw his keys down on the small entry table and flicked the light on to find Blaise sitting on the couch nursing a glass of whiskey.

"You know I really wish you would stop doing that,"

"Doing what?"

"Showing up unannounced,"

"Sorry,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Damage control, I am sure you've seen the paper today,"

"I have,"

"And you are being all judgmental about it. I can see it written all over your face,"

"Blaise you are a grown man who can do whatever he pleases. You don't have to defend yourself to me,"

"Has she seen the paper's," he asked softly.

"Yes,"

"I'm sure she thinks I am an ass,"

"She's hurt,"

"I am an ass," he said

"Yes,"

"Have you told her?" He asked bring the glass to his lips.

"Told her what?"

"How you feel?" He asked as simply as if he was asking about the weather.

"Excuse me?"

Blaise didn't say anything for a moment just stared down into the amber liquid. "I am not blind Draco. I can see the way you look at her. It's the same way I have always looked at Pansy. Look you're a good friend, somewhere along the way you learned a few morals. You've never said anything, never tried to stand in my way. When having to watch us slowly killed you inside. So, you should tell her how you feel."

"So, you can feel like less of an ass,"

"So, you can know once and for all where you stand with her." He stood from his spot on the couch and made his way over to the fireplace "Don't let me be the reason you don't tell her. She deserves to have someone love her like you do." And with that he was gone.

...

It had been three weeks since the match between England and Ireland. He had been avoiding Hermione, not really sure what he wanted to do. Blaise's words from that night played on a loop in his head. He had Blaise's blessing to tell her how he felt about her. If he told her he might actually get to keep his friend.

What was really keeping him from tell her though was his fear she would reject him. If she rejected him there was good chance, he would lose his friend.

He knew though he couldn't keep avoiding her. The last time he had seen Potter, he had mentioned Hermione's confusion on what was going on with him. Potter had told to him to man up and tell her. Of course, Potter didn't understand his dilemma. Not everyone was lucky enough to figure out who the love of their life was at 16.

It a was Sunday afternoon and Draco had just gotten home from a pickup game with some of his old classmates. He didn't immediately notice the small figure sitting on his couch. It wasn't until he heard a throat clear did, he look up and see her.

"For Merlin's sake what is it with you people just showing up,"

"Well you didn't leave me much choice. You've been avoiding me," she said

"No I haven't,"

"I have hardly seen you outside of work since the match,"

"I have been busy,"

"You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why,"

"Look Granger, I haven't been avoiding you I've just been busy,"

She didn't say anything for a moment. Just looked at him as if she didn't believe a word he said. "I put in my notice at the ministry. I wanted you to hear it from me,"

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

"I've decided I am going to do some traveling for a while. Maybe even finish the biography I've been working on,"

"I see,"

"I've started to pack up my flat, and put things in storage. I don't know how long I will be gone, I figured it's better than holding onto the flat," she was leaving, she was really going to do it.

"I know you've wanted to do this for a while now,"

"Yeah I have,"

"I think it's brilliant." He said in a tone that gave himself away.

"Thanks," she looked at him for a moment. "Well I just came here to tell you that." She said standing and made her way to the fireplace.

"Right,"

She stopped just short and turned to look at him. "Really that's all you have to say?"

"What do want me to say?"

"Anything other than that's brilliant."

He stared at her trying to formulate some kind of reply "I've been avoiding you because Blaise came to see me that night," he said finally.

"Oh," she said looking a little stunned "So he doesn't want you to be friends with me, he wants you to pick a side?"

"No, he wanted me to tell you how I feel,"

"And exactly how do you feel,"

He searched her face for some kind of indication that maybe she might feel the same, he wasn't sure it was there, but Blaise words played in his head again. 'At least you'll know where you stand with her.'

"I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since that ministry function, we went to together all those months ago. And I have felt guilty for it ever since. But really how could I not be in love with you. Look at you, your beautiful, your brilliant, your caring, your prefect."

"You've never said anything," she said staring back at him.

"You were my best mates' girl, of course I never said anything. The two of you were happy together. I am a lot of thing Granger, but I am no home wrecker. So, I stood on the sidelines and watched you be happy with my best friend because I loved you enough to not want to take that happiness away from you."

"Why are you telling me this now,"

"Because if I let you go now and never told you how I felt then I would regret it."

She didn't say anything she just stood there; he could literally feel his heart breaking. Of course, she didn't feel the same way. Why would she?

"It's your turn to say something," he said after he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Paris is lovely this time of year," she said.

"What?"

"Paris it's lovely this time of year. I was thinking of starting there. When we were there, we didn't get to see much of the city. I think it would be fun to explore the city, don't you?"

"Are you asking me to come with you?"

She took a tentative step away from the fireplace towards him. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking,"

"Granger,"

"That night at the ministry function I saw a different side of you. I saw a man I know I could love if I gave myself a chance too. I banished the thought the moment it presented itself. I was with him, but I've enjoyed every minute I have spent with since that night, I have enjoyed it more than just a friend should."

"Are you asking me to come with you?"

"Yes," with three long strides he was standing just inches from her.

"I am a pain in the ass you know?" He said

"Yeah, well I can be pain in the ass too," she said with a smile before closing the small distance between them and kissed him. Oh, how he had wanted to do this for so long. He savored this moment, a moment he wasn't sure would ever come. Yet here he was, with her wrapped in his arms. Everything had been worth this moment right here. He pulled away after several long moments.

"I've waited a long time to hear you say that," he said before pulling her in for another earth-shattering kiss. Sometimes being a good person wasn't so bad after all.

The End

 _Thank you for Reading._


End file.
